Can't Hold Back
by CeruleanWingedAngel
Summary: It's about anna's POV but it is completly fictional hope u like it . please no flames this is my first time to write a fan fic YOHxANNA For ever hope you like it R&R please ty


Anna's POV

Even though you're away physically I know you are always with me mentally in my mind and in my heart you will always be here.

That's what I thought, until you left me with out a word tearing my heart apart so I said to myself you were not a lost just to calm myself and stop my emotion from getting the best of me and a try to stop thinking of you to try and forget about how you caused me pain but deep inside I can't I knew it inside my heart I couldn't forget you even though you took a part of my heart and leaving the other part to shatter into a million pieces causing it to hurt so much making me feel weak but I try to act tough after that incident and I also tried to hate you but I can't even though my mask, my shell, my wall shows that I despise you and gotten over you in what you have done and did to me but no matter what I do ,try or say I just can't get over you I just cant.

But know as I see you come back after a year. You wondered what made me changed so much the old cheerful Anna and the happy-go-lucky girl you left was now gone and became an ice queen that doesn't feel anything and someone who doesn't show any emotion at all. You asked me what was wrong with concern in your eyes asked me what happened and how come I became like this. How could you be so numb and stupid to not figure out it was your fault I changed so much? That was what I was thinking when you asked me that question. But I was wrong you saw right thru me you knew it was your fault better realized it then and there. But u wanted the answer to come from me but I wouldn't open up to you of course not after what you did to me why should I? You made me hurt so much Yoh how could you….

This past few days I saw how sorry you are but I wouldn't listen to you I am the ice queen now remember? When ever you tried to explain I would just walk away or go the other way I always try to avoid you. But still you wouldn't give up. So I finally budged and looked at you with one of my cold stare I thought that would make you give up but I was wrong all I saw in your eyes was care and love for me but there was also sadness and guilt. As you started to open your mouth to speak o words came out. I guess you were trying to find the right words to explain your actions. Then I heard you murmured something as you explained yourself your voice got louder as I understood your reason for leaving me I felt my mask breaking luckily I fixed it in a nick of time before it totally broke.

Then suddenly out of nowhere you hugged me so tightly and whispered that you were sorry. I tried to push you away but you were to strong for me. But I was still mad at you for leaving me not even writing a letter and making me feel so weak. And until to this moment you are making me feel weak as you leaned forward and whispered something in my ears. That something managed to break the wall that started to form in my heart. Even though the words that you said to me were few it meant a lot to me. Those words were "I Love You". I stared at your eyes to see if you said was true I saw in your eyes that you were telling the truth that you truly love me. I felt my tears was already about to fall but I held back and stopped them from falling. I was still looking at your eyes then you also looked at mine. You leaned closer not breaking our eye contact closed your eyes do did I as I felt you closing the gap between us, I was surprised as I felt your gentle lips touch mine slowly I didn't pulled back but instead I slowly placed my hands on your neck as I kissed you back passionately and you placed your hands around my waist. I didn't think that I would feel this good. But as u put your left hand on my cheek you deepened your kiss. I blushed as I felt your hand ran through my hair. I carefully broke the kiss and smiled at you and you smiled back. I can no longer hold back my tears it began to fall it was not falling because I was sad or mad it was falling because Yoh came back to me and he loved me. I felt my mask break but I didn't care I sobbed in your chest as I told him that I missed you so much and told you to promise me that you would never leave my side ever again. You held my shoulder and pushed me back just enough to see my face and you smiled and said "I promise" then I hugged you tightly and I finally managed to say "I Love You Too"

End 


End file.
